Ne m'oublie pas
by T'ikaa
Summary: Clexa AU. Clarke a un accident, Lexa panique en attendant qu'elle se réveille.
1. Chapitre 1 : Réveille-toi

**Chapitre 1 : Réveille-toi**

\- Oui, allô Octavia ?

\- Lexa...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

L'intonation de sa voix ne laissait présager rien de bon. Pas de réponse de l'autre côté de la ligne. Elle commençait à ressentir une certaine inquiétude.

\- Octavia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es où ?

\- C'est Clarke...

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Clarke. Non, impossible. La panique l'envahit d'un coup.

\- Elle est à l'hôpital.

De la suite, Lexa ne retint que quelques mots : accident, voiture, inconsciente, grave, vite. Elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle se retint à la table à côté d'elle pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Sa vision se brouilla et elle ne se rendit même pas compte que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ses camarades autours d'elle s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Elle parvint juste à prononcer « Quel hôpital ? » La voix d'Octavia tremblait quand elle lui répondit. Elle raccrocha, prit ses affaires et quitta la salle en courant, sous le regard ébahi des personnes présentes. Elle sortit de la fac et couru jusqu'au métro, sans réfléchir. Une voiture klaxonna quand elle déboula devant elle, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Il fallait qu'elle arrive vite. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, voir Clarke. Elle s'engouffra dans le métro, maudissant sa lenteur. Quand enfin elle sortit, elle courut jusqu'à l'hôpital, et demanda à l'accueil où trouver Clarke. L'ascenseur n'arrivait pas. Elle prit les escaliers, qu'elle grimpa en courant. Elle arriva essoufflée et aperçut Octavia assise.

\- Où est-elle ?

Octavia la prit dans ses bras et murmura :

\- On ne peut pas la voir pour l'instant, elle est au bloc.

À ce moment-là, un médecin arriva.

\- Elle est en salle de réveil, tout s'est bien passé, mais maintenant il faut qu'elle se réveille. C'est à elle de jouer.

\- Il faut que je la voie.

Lexa n'avait même pas pris garde aux personnes autours, qui attendaient aussi.

\- Vous pourrez la voir dans un moment.

Lexa s'effondra en pleurs.

\- Octavia, il faut qu'elle se réveille, elle peut pas ne pas se réveiller. Promets-moi que ça va aller ! Je l'aime. On devait... on devait partir. On devait voyager, on devait... Elle ne peut pas me laisser maintenant, c'est impossible !

\- Attends, quoi ?

Lexa réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Elle se leva et se précipitat en direction de la chambre. Octavia la rattrapa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ?

\- Je l'aime, on s'aime ! Je... Octavia il faut que je la voie.

Octavia la regarda incrédule.

\- Je... On est ensemble, depuis un petit moment...

* * *

Elle revoyait parfaitement ce jour où elles s'étaient embrassées pour la première fois. Ça faisait alors déjà 1 an et demi qu'elles se connaissaient, qu'elles étaient amies, et que Lexa était tombée amoureuse d'elle petit à petit. Ce soir-là, elles étaient sorties dans un bar qu'elles appréciaient beaucoup, avec Octavia. Le petit trio raffolait de ces sorties nocturnes, à boire et danser toute la nuit. Octavia discutait depuis longtemps avec un charmant jeune homme. Lexa proposa à Clarke d'aller reprendre un verre, pour se reposer un peu. Pour ne pas se perdre dans la foule, elles se tenaient là main. À chaque fois que Lexa attrapait cette main pour ne pas se perdre dans une foule, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger son pouce doucement sur le dos de la main de Clarke. Arrivées au bar, elles commandèrent. À ce moment-là, Octavia passa pour dire qu'elle rentrait avec Lincoln, sa charmante rencontre. Elles passèrent donc la fin de la nuit à rigoler et danser toutes les deux. À un moment, sans que Lexa ne sache exactement qui avait initié le mouvement, elles se retrouvèrent front contre front et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Lexa glissa une main dans ses cheveux et les caressa. Autours d'elles, les gens continuaient à danser, mais tout semblait avoir disparu. Le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. Quand Clarke pencha la tête pour l'embrasser, elle eut l'impression de s'envoler. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se serrer contre elle et d'approfondir le baiser. Elle sentit une main lui caresser le dos, une autre la joue. Elles s'embrassèrent de longues minutes. Aucune d'elles n'osait ouvrir les yeux, de peur que cela ne soit qu'un rêve et disparaisse.

* * *

Octavia lui fit un bref câlin durant lequel elle lui glissa « mais quelles cachottières ! Tu as intérêt de tout me raconter ! », lui donna un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant et la laissa partir. Une femme, qui était la mère de Clarke, avait suivi la scène sans intervenir. Elle ne savait pas. Le désarroi de cette jeune fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui faisait de la peine.

Lexa rentra dans la chambre. Clarke était allongée, très pâle, reliée à des fils. Elle prit doucement sa main en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Elle posa délicatement un baiser sur son front en murmurant « Mon amour, j'ai eu tellement peur... ». Elle la voyait respirer faiblement et se sentait impuissante.

\- Il va falloir que tu te réveilles petit cœur, il faut vraiment. Repose-toi bien, mais n'oublie pas de te réveiller, je ne pourrais pas continuer sans toi. D'accord ?

Elle n'attendait aucune réponse, et pourtant, le silence lui broya le cœur. Elle essuya une nouvelle larme qui coulait sur sa joue et continua.

\- Tu vas te réveiller, et on va faire notre tour du monde, on ira partout, on rencontrera tout le monde, ce sera merveilleux. S'il te plaît...

On toqua, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années entra.

\- Bonjour, je suis la mère de Clarke.

Lexa se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle lâcha la main. Elle savait que Clarke ne l'avait pas dit à ses parents. Depuis 2 mois elles gardaient leur relation secrète, personne n'était au courant. Ça avait un petit côté excitant, et elles avaient l'impression que leur petite bulle de bonheur pouvait voler en éclat si jamais quelqu'un de leur entourage se révélait hostile. Pour le moment, cela était plus confortable, même si elles savaient que cela ne pouvait durer éternellement.

\- Je... je suis une amie... Je... vais vous laisser.

Elle se leva pour sortir, mais la femme la retint.

\- J'ai entendu tout à l'heure.

Elle avait un air calme et gentil, qui rassura un peu Lexa.

\- Je... Vous avez l'air de beaucoup aimer ma fille...

Lexa approuva de la tête, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de couler.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Lexa.

La femme lui sourit.

\- Je vais vous laisser un peu avec elle.

Lexa sortit, ferma doucement la porte, et s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa tomber au sol.

* * *

Après ce baiser, elles avaient enfin rouvert les yeux. Elles ne se quittaient pas du regard toujours enlacées. Lexa avait eu peur que, pour elle, ce ne soit qu'une blague. Quelqu'un les bouscula en dansant. Main dans la main, elles sortirent de la foule. Cette fois, le pouce de Lexa caressait très clairement la main de la blonde. Une fois dehors, Clarke se retourna et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il était bientôt 5h, et elles avaient marché au hasard des rues, jusqu'à tomber sur le fleuve qui traversait la ville, qu'elles avaient longé. Elles ne parlaient pas mais leurs mains n'auraient pu se détacher et elles échangeaient des regards et des sourires qui en disaient long. Elles s'assirent sur un pont, les jambes au-dessus du vide, collées l'une à l'autre, et regardèrent le soleil se lever doucement sur la ville qui s'éveillait à peine. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, alors elles rentrèrent chez Clarke, où elles s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre. Lexa se sentait si bien. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, les bras de Clarke étaient toujours enroulés autours d'elle et des rayons de soleils venaient caresser leurs visages. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil, il était 12 h. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le visage de la jeune fille endormie contre elle. Elle était magnifique. Elle posa de légers baisers sur ses yeux, puis sur ses lèvres. Elle savait très bien que cela ne suffirait pas à la réveiller, Clarke était une très grosse dormeuse, plus qu'elle encore. Lexa sourit à cette idée, de deux marmottes hibernant dans un terrier sous la neige. Elle caressa pendant longtemps ses cheveux. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se leva pour aller acheter de quoi prendre un bon petit déjeuner quand la belle endormie se réveillerait. Elle prépara tout sur la table et vint s'allonger contre le dos de Clarke. Cette dernière se retourna, enfouit sa tête dans son cou en émettant un petit soupir de satisfaction. Lexa rigola.

\- Ben alors petite marmotte, on ne veut pas se réveiller ? Allez debout debout, j'ai faim moi !

Clarke gémit en s'accrochant à elle pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle comptait bien dormir encore un peu. Lexa l'embrassa sur le front, dans les cheveux, dans le cou, tout en caressant son dos.

\- D'accord, dors encore, moi j'ai trop faim, je vais manger. Il y a des oranges pressées, des croissants, des pains au chocolat, du café, des œufs...

Elle savait très bien que l'appel du ventre pourrait la faire sortir du lit. Elle rigola quand Clarke grogna. Elle se retourna et vit qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle revint vers le lit.

\- Bien dormi, petite marmotte ?

Clarke sourit, pris sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

\- Très bien, j'avais un oreiller très confortable !

La journée se passa dans la bonne humeur et la tendresse, elles mangèrent et passèrent la journée à regarder des séries dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Clarke aurait dû se réveiller. Les médecins ne voulaient pas alerter l'entourage, mais ils savaient que plus le temps passait et plus les chances s'amenuisaient.

Dans la salle d'attente, tout le monde était partagé entre fatigue et anxiété. Soudain, Lexa se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Tu vas où ? la rappela Octavia.

\- Chercher à manger. Ça l'aide à se réveiller.

Elle sortit de l'hôpital sans laisser le temps à OCtavia de répondre et se dirigea vers une boulangerie. Elle acheta une baguette et des viennoiseries. Elle remonta dans la chambre de Clarke, pour poser la nourriture à côté d'elle. Les infirmières lui dirent qu'elle ne pouvait pas apporter de la nourriture.

\- Ce n'est pas pour manger, c'est pour l'odeur. Ça finit toujours par la réveiller. C'est la seule chose que je connaisse qui puisse la faire se lever quand elle n'en a pas la force.

La mère de Clarke souriait sur le pas de la porte. Décidément, la jeune fille connaissait bien sa fille.

\- Ben alors petite marmotte, on ne veut pas se réveiller ? Allez debout debout, j'ai faim moi. Pain au chocolat, croissant, brioche,... tu veux quoi ? Pain au chocolat, je sais, mais bon j'ai pris de tout au cas où.

Soudain, la main de Clarke bougea, sans que Lexa ne s'en aperçoive, trop occupée à sortir les viennoiseries. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Quand elle vit Lexa, elle sourit. Alors, Lexa releva la tête et rencontra enfin le regard qu'elle attendait de voir depuis le début de la journée.

\- Mon amour, tu es réveillée ! Bienvenue parmi nous !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, comme je traine à terminer la seconde partie de ma fiction _Malgré tout_ (je voudrais la terminer au moins dans les grands traits pour pouvoir commencer à poster), je me suis décidée à aménager cette histoire que j'ai écrite il y a un certain temps, en Clexa... J'espère que le début vous plaît, il y a cinq chapitres en tout. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos remarques ! J'essaierai d'y répondre au prochain chapitre.  
**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Oublie-nous

_**Bonsoir tout le monde, voilà un second chapitre, je suis désolée j'ai été débordée ces dernières semaines je n'ai pas eu le temps de revenir ici avant. Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas, je suis contente que le début vous ait plus, et vous laisse découvrir la suite :)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Oublie-nous**

 _Alors, Lexa releva la tête et rencontra enfin le regard qu'elle attendait de voir depuis le début de la journée._

 _\- Mon amour, tu es réveillée ! Bienvenue parmi nous !_

Elle s'approcha pour poser un bisou sur sa joue, quand elle remarqua le regard étonné de Clarke. Elle prit sa main, et lui demanda :

\- Ça va ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

Lexa ne comprenait pas. Elle se tourna vers l'interne qui entrait.

\- Pardon mademoiselle, écartez-vous s'il vous plaît.

Elle s'éloigna du lit. Il prit ses constantes et vérifia que tout allait bien. Lexa était soulagée qu'elle se réveille enfin, mais un sentiment d'inquiétude l'avait envahie. La mère de Clarke s'approcha de sa fille et l'embrassa. Lexa n'osait plus s'approcher du lit.

\- Lexa est là, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une petite amie, lui dit sa mère en souriant.

\- Pardon ?

Clarke tourna son regard vers Lexa, semblant ne pas comprendre. L'interne intervint alors.

\- Il est normal qu'après une opération, il y ait des pertes de mémoire à court terme, cela peut mettre un certain temps à revenir, ou… ne pas revenir.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

\- Si si, bien sûr ! Mais tu n'es pas… enfin on n'est pas ensemble !

Lexa ferma les yeux, c'était un cauchemar. Elle ne savait même pas quoi dire. Elle sortit de la pièce à toute vitesse, et couru vomir aux toilettes. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Tout tournait autours d'elle. Elle sortit doucement des toilettes, mais ne tenait pas debout. Quand elle se réveilla elle était dans un lit. L'infirmière lui dit qu'elle avait fait un petit malaise et qu'ils attendaient les résultats de la prise de sang.

\- Oh ce n'est pas la peine, c'est juste que ma petite amie ne se souvient pas de moi après son opération, et que je suis fatiguée et que je n'ai pas mangé depuis longtemps. Il faut que j'y aille…

\- Non vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça. De toute façon les résultats vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle sortit et un médecin entra, l'air grave.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, vous vous sentez mieux ?

\- Non… enfin oui, je vais juste manger un truc sucré et ça ira, je peux y aller ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non mademoiselle. Malheureusement, vos analyses montrent d'autres problèmes… Il va falloir réaliser d'autres examens.

* * *

« On se voit ce soir ? :) ». Lexa sourit à la vue du message. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elles s'étaient embrassées, et elles se voyaient tous les jours. « Bien sur, que dis-tu d'aller manger quelque part ? Je t'emmène où tu veux ;) ». Elles passaient le plus clair de leur temps chez l'une ou chez l'autre, et Lexa en avait un peu assez d'être tout le temps à l'intérieur. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord sur le fait de ne pas en parler pour l'instant, c'était plus simple et comme ça cela restait leur truc à elles. « Ohh, serait-ce un rendez-vous ? :p Avec plaisir ! ». « Oui disons ça comme ça, alors rdv 19h au TonDC ? ».

En arrivant au lieu de rendez-vous, elle trouva Clarke qui l'attendait, avec une jolie robe noire. Elle était très belle, comme d'habitude, pensa Lexa.

\- C'est moi que vous attendez mademoiselle ? dit-elle en lui attrapant la taille par-derrière.

\- Euh, non je crois pas non, répondit l'autre en lui adressant un grand sourire, vous avez dû vous tromper !

\- Allez viens, on y va !

Elles passèrent une très bonne soirée. Elles rentrèrent chez Lexa pour dormir. En arrivant, Clarke plaqua Lexa contre la porte pour l'embrasser. Elle lui retira son manteau et passa une main sous sa robe. Lexa, surprise mais contente glissa à son tour ses mains sous les vêtements de Clarke. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, et défit la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Le vêtement glissa au sol. Elles se dirigèrent vers le lit. Clarke retira également la robe de Lexa, leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre et leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pas. « Tu es sûre ? » demanda Lexa entre deux baisers. « Plus que jamais ». Elle lui retira son soutien gorge et embrassa délicatement ses seins. Bientôt, elles étaient toutes les deux entièrement nues, leurs corps collés. La main de Lexa descendit lentement le long du corps de sa partenaire, caressant sa poitrine, son ventre. Puis elle arriva au niveau du sexe de Clarke, qu'elle commença à caresser, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Cela arracha un gémissement de plaisir à Clarke. En quelques minutes, elle atteint l'orgasme. À son tour, elle emmena Lexa au septième ciel. Elles s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre, heureuses.

* * *

Lexa marchait vers la chambre de Clarke. En approchant, elle entendit une conversation

\- Mais comment ça on est ensemble ? Octavia, est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? Si c'est le cas tu dois le savoir toi, on passe notre vie ensemble ! Et on te l'aurait dit, c'est sûr…

\- Euh… je sais pas Clarke, c'est ce qu'elle a dit quand elle est arrivée à l'hôpital, mais je ne savais pas avant… Elle m'a dit que ça faisait trois mois… Je sais pas quoi te dire Clarke…

\- Mais, je n'aime pas les filles… Je comprends pas… Je… .

Lexa ferma les yeux et ré-entendit les mots du médecin. « Je suis vraiment désolée mademoiselle, il n'y a pas de traitement. - Combien de temps ? - Je dirais un an, peut être un an et demi… je ne peux pas vous dire précisément ». Elle avait fermé les yeux et murmuré « Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'elle ait oublié ».

Elle se décida à entrer dans la chambre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Hey, lui dit gentiment Octavia, ça va mieux ? Une infirmière m'a dit que tu t'étais sentie mal, mais je n'ai pas réussi à te trouver.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Clarke

\- Oh, rien, je manquais juste de sucre, j'ai fait un petit malaise, tout va bien.

Un silence étrange s'installa. La mère de Clarke ne savait pas quoi penser, elle regardait sa fille puis Lexa.

\- Je venais voir comment tu allais ?

\- Oh, euh… ça va mieux.

Lexa esquissa un sourire, puis elle s'entendit prononcer

\- Au fait, je voulais te dire, tu as raison, ce n'est pas vrai ce que j'ai dit, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, j'ai eu tellement peur, c'est le choc je crois, enfin c'est ce que le médecin m'a dit. Elle respira un grand coup. Évidemment qu'on n'est pas ensemble, Octavia le saurait, hein ?

Elle eu un petit rire nerveux. Elle n'osait regarder personne.

\- Le médecin dit que ça arrive de projeter des choses plus fortes que ce qu'il n'y a en vrai sur une personne quand on croit la perdre… Je… je suppose que c'est ce que j'ai fait… . je sais pas, j'étais dans un état second… je suis désolée que ça t'ait fait croire que tu avais perdu la mémoire…

Tout le monde semblait abasourdi et perdu après ces paroles. Lexa sentait la panique et le désespoir l'envahir, il fallait qu'elle sorte. Elle leva les yeux vers Clarke qui la fixait, murmura « désolée », et sortit. Une fois dehors, elle se mit à courir. La mère de Clarke voulu la rattraper, mais trop tard. Une fois en dehors de l'hôpital, Lexa courut, courut, sans savoir où elle allait. Elle avait l'impression de fuir, mais elle ne savait quoi, et elle ne savait où. Elle venait de faire la chose la plus difficile de sa vie, et avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur. Elle finit par s'écrouler sur un banc et à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Tout se remit à tourner autours d'elle. Ce n'était effectivement pas le manque de sucre, puisqu'on l'avait forcée à manger avant de pouvoir quitter sa chambre pour aller voir Clarke. Clarke. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire… ? Un passant s'arrêta pour lui demander si ça allait. Tout devint noir.

Une fois encore elle se réveilla dans un lit. Décidément, en l'espace de deux jours, l'hôpital était devenu son seul horizon. Le médecin qui l'avait suivie la veille était là. Il lui sourit.

\- Bon retour parmi nous !

Lexa semblait abattue.

\- Alors, il va falloir qu'on parle du traitement.

\- On ne va parler de rien du tout, on a déjà évoqué les possibilités hier, je ne suivrai pas un traitement qui va me faire passer la fin de ma vie dans un lit d'hôpital pour peut-être trois mois de gagnés.

\- Mademoiselle, vous allez avoir des malaises de ce genre fréquemment…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me donner quelque chose pour ça ?

\- Si, mais ça ne résout pas le problème…

\- Il n'y a pas de problème à résoudre puisque je vais mourir !

Elle avait hurlé ces mots. Elle était épuisée.

\- Je veux juste dormir, s'il vous plaît…

Le médecin sortit pour la laisser se reposer, elle s'endormit tout de suite. À son réveil, elle demanda à signer les papiers de sortie, le médecin lui fit une ordonnance pour éviter les malaises.

Elle récupéra ses affaires. Alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, elle heurta quelqu'un.

\- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle sans faire attention à la personne.

\- Lexa, attendez !

C'était Abby, la mère de Clarke. Lexa rougit, elle était très mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce vrai ? Ça me semblait tellement réel avant qu'elle ne se réveille… Vous ne… enfin je veux dire, vous n'avez pas…

\- Je suis désolée, je dois y aller, dit Lexa précipitamment, laissant la femme aussi confuse qu'avant.

Elle rentra chez elle et s'affala sur son lit. Sur la table, des photos des deux filles, qui riaient. Son regard se posa sur un carnet et une carte du monde.

* * *

Clarke ajouta un dernier trait sur la carte.

\- Et voilà, juillet 2017, back home ! On trouve un appart, on se marie, on fait 2,5 enfants, et métro-boulot-dodo jusqu'à nos 70 ans !

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Lexa l'attrapa par la taille.

\- Hors de question !

\- Quoi, tu ne veux pas passer toute ta vie avec moi, c'est ça ?

\- Voilà, c'est ça, répondit-elle malicieusement en attrapant une de ses lèvres entre les siennes.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu es sûre de ça ?

\- Sûre !

\- Certaine ?

\- Absolument certaine ! Je veux juste quelqu'un pour faire le super voyage qu'on vient de planifier, après je cherche la personne avec qui j'ai envie de passer toute ma vie…

Clarke la poussa contre le mur, se plaquant contre elle, une de ses mains passa sous sa jupe, et caressa ses cuisses. De l'autre elle défit son soutien gorge sous son t-shirt et caressa sa poitrine. Elle l'embrassait dans le cou.

\- Toujours aussi sûre de toi ? Parce que du coup je peux m'arrêter… dit-elle en s'écartant soudainement.

\- Je… Tu as gagné, continue s'il te plaît !

\- Humm, ça dépend… ça dépend de ce que tu comptes faire à notre retour !

\- Vivre avec la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, avoir des enfants avec elle, et refaire le tour du monde quand on sera à la retraite ! Elle l'avait rattrapée par la taille et l'embrassait dans le cou.

\- Et qui c'est ?

\- Euh je sais plus comment elle s'appelle, une fille que j'ai rencontré y'a pas longtemps…

Lexa amena Clarke jusqu'au lit et s'allongea sur elle…

\- Une fille très jolie, assez intelligente aussi, drôle, gentille…

Elle la caressait sur tout le corps.

\- Je suis complètement amoureuse d'elle…

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je t'aime mon amour, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant encore.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais pas de métro-boulot-dodo hein?

\- Certainement pas ! On aura une vie pal-pi-tante ! dit-elle d'un air exagéré, qui les fit rire une nouvelles fois.

Les habits ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver parterre et elles firent l'amour pendant une partie de l'après-midi. Clarke regardait la carte accrochée au mur, Lexa allongée contre elle, la tête sur son épaule. Elles avaient planifié leur voyage, se laissant de la marge pour passer le temps qu'elles voulaient dans chaque pays. Leur seul impératif serait le billet de retour. Le reste serait ajustable selon leurs envies, même si elles avaient plus ou moins élaboré leur parcours et choisi les endroits incontournables pour l'une ou l'autre. Elle était heureuse. Il fallait juste annoncer ça à tout le monde, mais ça allait bien se passer.

* * *

Lexa attrapa la carte sur la table. Elle repensa aux mots de médecin. « Un an, un an et demi peut être ». Elle avait toujours rêvé de voyager, elle allait donc passer le temps qu'il lui restait à réaliser ce rêve. Ça lui permettrait de ne plus voir Clarke. L'idée de devoir prétendre avoir toujours été amies et redevenir l'amie qu'elle était lui était insupportable. Elle ne pouvait rester ici.

Les jours passèrent. Elle informa ses parents de sa maladie et de son projet de partir voyager. Elle ne pouvait le dire à ses amis, en tout cas pas la première partie.

Elle rejoint Octavia dans un café.

\- Hey ma belle, comment tu vas ?

Lexa se força à sourire.

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Ça va !

Un silence s'installa.

\- Et Clarke ?

\- Elle va mieux, elle est rentrée chez elle !

Lexa n'était pas retournée voir Clarke depuis deux semaines, quand elle s'était enfuie de la chambre. Elle avait réfléchi, le téléphone de Clarke ayant été détruit dans l'accident, elle n'aurait pas de photos ni leurs sms, il était possible que son idée absurde fonctionne et que ces trois mois passés ensemble disparaissent pour de bon pour tout le monde, sauf dans son esprit à elle. Un silence gêné s'installa.

\- Je vais partir, dit soudain Lexa.

\- Comment ça, partir ?

\- Je vais faire le tour du monde pendant un an.

\- …

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire, mes études ne me plaisent pas… ça fait un moment que j'y réfléchis.

À cette phrase sa gorge se noua. Elles y avaient réfléchi ensemble… Et maintenant elle faisait comme si c'était son projet seulement à elle. De toute façon, leur couple n'existait plus que dans sa tête, donc c'était un peu comme s'il réalisait ce projet. Mais il n'y aurait que Lexa.

\- Tu ne veux pas voir Clarke ?

\- Ce serait bizarre après ce que j'ai fait, non ?

\- Lexa, est-ce que tu es sûre que tu as fait quelque chose ? Enfin je veux dire, ça me semblait pas absurde que vous soyez ensemble, vous avez toujours eu un truc…

\- Non, non, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

Elles discutèrent encore un moment, puis Lexa se rendit compte de l'heure.

\- Je suis désolée, il faut que j'y aille absolument, je suis en retard, je te tiendrai au courant pour mon départ, d'accord ?

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras et Lexa partit. Elle se retourna une dernière fois.

\- Tu n'en parles pas à Clarke, d'accord ?

Octavia la fixa un moment, puis acquiesça. Lexa ne sut dire avec certitude si elle savait ou pas, mais elle savait que son amie ne dirait rien à Clarke.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rappelle-moi

_**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis désolée de ma looongue absence, mais voici ici deux chapitres pour compenser ;) J'espère qu'ils vont vous plaire !**_

 _ **Pour répondre aux reviews, merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, et jujuguesdon : oui Lexa fait peut-être une bêtise... Mais c'est sa décision, et celle qu'elle pense être la meilleure au vu des éléments... A la base j'avais écrit cette histoire avec des personnages inventés de toute pièce, et j'avoue que je m'étais un peu identifiée à elle (pas que je sois malade hein), donc je comprends !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture (:**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Rappelle-moi**

Clarke hésitait devant la porte de son amie. Soudain, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière elle. C'était Lexa, qui rentrait chez elle. Elles se dévisagèrent longtemps, aucune d'entre elles n'étant capable de dire un mot.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda finalement Lexa doucement.

\- Je… je suis venue te voir.

\- Tu veux entrer ?

La blonde acquiesça. Elle suivit Lexa à l'intérieur. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur la carte accrochée au mur, et Lexa fut terriblement gênée. C'est Clarke elle-même qui avait dessiné leur trajet sur la carte. Elle avait peur qu'elle ne reconnaisse.

\- Tu comptes voyager ?

\- Oui, je vais partir…

\- Quand ?

\- Le mois prochain je pense.

\- Lexa, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous les trois mois avant mon accident ?

\- Rien de plus que les mois d'avant, on est sorties plusieurs fois, on a fait des soirées tranquilles chez toi, moi ou Octavia, on a beaucoup trop bu assez souvent, dit-elle en souriant au souvenir de toutes les choses stupides qu'elles avaient pu faire ivres.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Dis-moi s'il te plaît. Trop de choses ne vont pas.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- J'ai des photos, de nous, sur mon ordinateur, on a l'air très proches. Et puis c'est quoi ces messages sur facebook ? et… je ne sais pas, ça ne concorde pas !

\- Écoute, on est amies, on s'est toujours écrit des messages avec des cœurs et pris des photos…

Elle sentait que sa tête tournait. Clarke s'approcha d'elle.

\- Il faut que tu partes maintenant… je suis désolée… Pars !

Elle cherchait dans son sac sa boite de médicaments, mais ne la trouvait pas. Elle renversa son sac par terre et se précipita sur ses cachets. Clarke n'était pas partie, elle regardait les médicaments, sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Lexa ?

\- Rien, dès fois j'ai la tête qui tourne, ça aide à passer. C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Rentre chez toi.

\- C'est mon écriture sur la carte, c'est moi qui ai noté ces dates…

Clarke s'approcha, et prit le carnet. Lexa lui retira précipitamment des mains, mais une photo glissa par terre. Clarke la ramassa. C'était une photo de photomaton. Il y avait quatre images différentes, sur la première elles souriaient, sur la deuxième elles faisaient des grimaces, sur la troisième elles se regardaient, et sur la dernière elles s'embrassaient.

Lexa ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier.

\- Polis…

\- Pardon ?

\- On était allées se promener à Polis. Et en revenant, je sais plus où, on a trouvé un café avec ce vieux photomaton.

Elle retourna la photo. « Je t'aime, petite marmotte », « Je t'aime encore plus ». Clarke sourit. Des flashs lui revenait petit à petit. L'après midi à Polis. Le restau qu'elles avaient fait ce soir là. La planification du voyage. Mais elle avait besoin d'un élément qui lui rappelle le souvenir en question.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu as fait comme si tout ça n'avait jamais existé ?

Des larmes de tristesse mais aussi de rage coulaient maintenant sur ses joues.

\- Clarke, tu ne te souvenais plus de rien, ça aurait été trop douloureux pour toi, je me disais que tu étais mieux comme ça, je suis désolée…

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas battue pour nous ? cria-telle, tu aurais pu me raconter, peut-être que ça me serait revenu… Je sais pas, tu aurais pu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Plutôt que de faire comme si tout ça n'avait pas existé ! Je m'en serais peut-être souvenue…

\- Ou peut-être pas, et dans ce cas je t'aurais torturée avec des souvenirs que tu n'avais pas, à te dire que tu avais couché avec une de tes amies alors que tu pensais n'aimer que les mecs !

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, de nous faire ça, hurla-t-elle, tu n'avais pas le droit !

Elle attrapa le carnet et sorti en courant de chez Lexa, en pleurs. Mais quelle idiote ! Comment avait-elle cru que ça marcherait et que personne n'en ressortirait blessé… Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, perdue. Le carnet ! Ce carnet leur avait servi de cahier à souvenirs, plein de dates, citations, photos, tickets de caisse, entrées de musées… et depuis l'accident, il lui servait de journal intime, elle écrivait des lettres à Clarke, des lettres qu'elle n'était pas censée lire… Elle sortit en trombe dans la rue, mais elle n'était plus là. Elle l'appela, mais tomba sur la messagerie. Elle lui envoya un message « URGENT, stp il faut qu'on parle, on peut se voir maintenant ? ». Si Clarke lisait, elle saurait pour sa maladie, elle saurait tout. Et tout cela n'aurait servi à rien !

* * *

\- Mais arrête ! T'es vraiment… je me casse !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Sérieux ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ce soir ?

\- Je m'en fous Clarke, ok ? Je m'en fous !

Elles venaient de discuter du fait d'annoncer leur relation à leurs amis en commun. C'est Lexa qui avait lancé le sujet, sachant qu'elles allaient à une soirée chez Monty le soir même. La plupart de leurs amis y seraient. Mais Clarke ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec cette idée. La discussion avait fini par dégénérer.

\- Ne pars pas, on doit en parler !

\- Tu veux parler de quoi Clarke ? Du fait qu'on est ensemble depuis plus de deux mois et que t'assumes toujours pas de le dire ? Du fait qu'on va encore passer une soirée à faire comme si on s'était pas vues depuis la dernière fois, à parler du mec mignon qui est là et à se laisser un peu draguer pour pas éveiller les soupçons ? À pas pouvoir se prendre la main ou s'embrasser. Mais tu as peur de quoi ? Tu as peur du regard des autres ? Je croyais que tu étais au-dessus de ça ! Peut-être que pour toi tout ça n'est qu'un jeu, mais pour moi c'était important ok ? Tu fais chier ! Mais tu as raison, ne disons rien, si ça se trouve c'est juste une passade, hein, une expérimentation. Si ça se trouve c'est fini, dans une semaine, qui sait ? J'y vais, non ne t'approche pas, tes voisins pourraient penser qu'on est ensemble…

Et elle sortit en claquant la porte. Clarke était blessée par ses paroles. C'était leur première vraie dispute, et elle se sentait désemparée. Elle aurait voulu rappeler Lexa, mais elle était juste énervée contre elle. « Qu'elle aille se faire voir ! » marmonna-t-elle.

En arrivant à la soirée, elle l'aperçut au loin. Elle discutait avec Raven et Monty, sans la voir. Octavia vint lui dire bonjour.

\- Hey la plus belle ! Comment tu vas ? Viens, Lexa est là ! On va prendre à boire !

Clarke n'avait rien dit. Octavia l'entraîna vers les tables et attrapa le bras de Lexa au passage.

\- Tout le monde est là, ça mérite un verre !

Quand elle se retourna avec un shooter dans chaque main, les deux autres filles ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole et Lexa regardait son téléphone.

\- Ben alors, vous faites la gueule ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes pas dit bonjour ?

\- Oh non, pas du tout, on s'est croisées par hasard cet après midi, on s'est déjà vues, dit Lexa en leur adressant un sourire très faux.

Elle avala le shooter d'un trait et dit :

\- Je dois y aller, Anya vient d'arriver !

Elle partit voir Anya, qui était une très bonne amie à elle.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, elle vit Clarke discuter avec un ami. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être un petit peu jalouse. Octavia, pompette, arriva avec un jeune homme.

-Lexaaaaa, regarde, je te présente Roan, c'est un ami, je l'ai rencontré… euh, je sais plus quand, mais bref, voilà, c'est Roan ! Je vous laisse je vais fumer…

Lexa et Roan commencèrent à discuter. Ils étaient assis près du bar et parlaient. Lexa commença à flirter avec lui, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas très mature comme comportement. À un moment, Clarke s'approcha d'eux.

\- Salut, je vous dérange ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton sec

\- Un peu, répondit Lexa sur la défensive, en la fixant.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Quand Clarke eut fait demi tour, non sans avoir lancé un regard assassin à Lexa, il lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec elle ?

\- Rien. Je vais rentrer.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Elle accepta avec un sourire. Ils sortirent ensemble, et Roan mit sa main sur sa taille. Elle se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise et coupable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda sèchement Clarke, en se mettant devant elle.

\- Oh, on se connaît ? Pardon, vous êtes qui ? L'alcool faisait effet et elle laissait ses paroles dépasser sa pensée. Je rentre chez moi, et Roan, qui accepte d'être vu en ma présence, lui, me raccompagne pour que je ne me perde pas, c'est gentil non ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle sortit. Une fois dehors, elle repoussa son bras et lui expliqua qu'elle allait rentrer seule. Par rapport à lui aussi, elle se sentait un peu coupable, de l'avoir laissé se faire des idées juste pour énerver Clarke.

Tandis que Lexa marchait dans les rues, triste, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer. « Ne rentre pas avec lui, je t'en supplie ». Ces mots lui serrèrent le cœur, elle pouvait y sentir la détresse de sa copine. « Viens » envoya-t-elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. « Je suis près de l'entrée du parc ». Elle s'assit sur un banc, en espérant vraiment que Clarke allait venir. Cette dernière arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'assit silencieusement près d'elle. Elles ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes, puis leur « je suis désolée… » sortirent en même temps.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça, ni laisser ce pauvre Roan se faire des idées juste pour t'embêter, je suis vraiment désolée…

Clarke passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et Lexa vint poser sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Non c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je suis désolée d'avoir peur. Je crois en toi, je crois en nous, je te promets, c'est en moi que je n'ai pas assez confiance. Je suis vraiment désolée. Viens, on retourne leur dire.

\- Non, rentrons dormir s'il te plaît, je veux juste m'endormir dans tes bras. On leur dira plus tard, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, murmura Clarke à son oreille. Organisons une petite soirée chez moi la semaine prochaine et on leur dira.

\- Je t'aime.

Elles s'embrassèrent.

Cela avait eu lieu quatre jours avant l'accident de Clarke.

* * *

Clarke venait de s'asseoir dans un petit parc à proximité, en tenant le carnet contre elle. Elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle devait avoir eu l'air d'une folle, de partir en courant de chez Lexa ainsi. Son téléphone sonna, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur les derniers événements. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Lexa avait-elle fait ça ? Les sentiments qui la traversaient étaient étranges, nouveaux en un certain sens. Comment pouvait-elle avoir l'impression que Lexa venait de lui briser le cœur alors qu'une heure avant elle ne savait même pas qu'elle l'aimait ? Qu'elle l'aimait ? Elle l'aimait. Ces pensées ravivèrent le flot de larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle aimait bien ce parc. Elle eut l'intuition qu'elle n'y était pas venue par hasard, qu'elle avait dû faire souvent ce trajet.

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'elles étaient ensemble. Clarke toquait à la porte, mais pas de réponse. Pourtant, elles avaient bien convenu qu'elle passerait vers midi. Elle appela.

\- Allô, tu es arrivée ?

\- Ben oui, mais tu n'es pas là !

\- Oui il me semble aussi… Descends, et va dans le petit parc à côté de chez moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Allez, fais ce que je te dis !

\- Mais…

Ça raccrocha. Elle fit donc ce que Lexa lui avait demandé, perplexe. Au loin, elle vit Lexa. Elle se dirigea vers elle, et vit une nappe avec une quiche, du jambon, des tomates, des gâteaux, des fruits.

\- Surprise ! On fait un pique nique !

Elles avaient passé l'après midi à profiter du soleil. Elles avaient mangé, rigolé, joué comme des gamines à se chatouiller dans l'herbe, fait la sieste.

\- Merci pour tout ça… c'était super !

\- Mais de rien mon amour, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu.

Par la suite, elles avaient passé beaucoup de temps dans ce parc, dès que le temps le permettait.

* * *

Clarke ouvrit la première page du carnet. Il y avait une photo d'elle qui dormait, que Lexa avait prise dans son sommeil, une des premières fois où elles dormaient ensemble. Sur celle d'après Lexa cuisinait, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Sous la photo était écrit « premier repas qui ne se résume pas à des pâtes, oh yeah ! ». Elle tournait les pages et les souvenirs remontaient petit à petit dans sa mémoire. Leur visite d'une exposition, des photos sur un pont, des dates avec ce qui avait été fait, des photos de leur week-end à l'étranger, leurs entrées pour une pièce de théâtre où elles s'étaient endormies, le carton d'une plaquette de chocolat dévorée devant un film… Soudain, elle tourna une page, et la suivante était remplie de texte, de l'écriture de Lexa.

 _Mon amour,_

 _Je suis tellement désolée de faire comme si tout ce que contient ce livre n'avait jamais existé… Je suis tellement soulagée que tu sois enfin réveillée. J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai vraiment cru te perdre. Au final, je t'ai un peu perdue, d'une certaine manière. Mais au moins tu es en vie. En fin de compte, ce n'est pas plus mal que tu aies oublié tout ça, parce que je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait…_

\- Clarke !

Lexa venait de l'apercevoir. Elle avait fini par se diriger automatiquement vers le parc, elle aussi. Clarke releva la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes. Lexa vit à quelle page était ouvert le carnet. Elle ne savait pas ce que Clarke avait lu.

\- Il faut que je récupère ça, je suis désolée, la suite ne te concerne pas ! Tu ne dois pas voir.

Elle lui prit le carnet des mains. Clarke se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa. Lexa voulu se dégager, mais Clarke la retint. À leur baiser se mêlaient des larmes. Lexa finit par s'écarter doucement et s'assit sur le banc.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas plus mal que j'ai oublié ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, Lexa ? Tu comptais me quitter, c'est ça ? Mais on allait leur dire, à tous nos amis… Comment tu as pu…

\- Stop ! Écoute, je te jure que ce n'est pas ça ok ? Mais je ne peux pas te dire, je suis juste vraiment désolée, je suis tellement désolée… Je… On ne peut pas continuer, il faut que tu passes à autre chose. Clarke, tu seras heureuse, d'accord, tu as tout pour réussir, tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse, tu seras heureuse.

\- Non ne me dis pas ça, tu n'as pas le droit ! J'ai besoin de toi, je ne peux pas…

\- Je ne peux plus être cette personne désormais, je suis désolée.

Prononcer ces mots lui arrachait le cœur. Si pour Clarke cette conversation sonnait comme une première rupture, Lexa avait l'impression de faire ça pour la deuxième fois. Et celle-ci était beaucoup plus douloureuse, sachant qu'elle faisait de la peine à Clarke. Lexa se leva pour partir.

\- Je t'aime, hurla Clarke derrière elle, la voix pleine de sanglots.

\- Si tu savais à quel point moi aussi, murmura Lexa en s'éloignant, le visage ravagé par les larmes.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Bats-toi

**Chapitre 4 : Bats-toi**

Quelques heures plus tard, Octavia arriva chez Clarke en panique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ton message faisait peur !

Elle vit la bouteille de vodka ouverte sur la table et Clarke affalée dans son canapé, les yeux tous rouges. Elle la prit dans ses bras. Quand Clarke lui eut raconté les événements de la journée, elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle savait.

* * *

Quand elle avait vu Lexa au café, Octavia l'avait suivie en sortant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que son amie lui cachait quelque chose. Elle la suivit, jusqu'à l'hôpital. La brune devant elle avait l'air de savoir parfaitement où elle allait, ce qui étonnait Octavia. Au détour d'un couloir, Lexa avait croisé un docteur, qu'elle avait interpellé.

\- Ah bonjour docteur, c'est vous que je cherchais. J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle ordonnance. Je vais partir en voyage, il me faut plus de médicaments, pour tenir au moins six mois.

\- Vous partez où ? Vous ne pouvez pas partir six mois, vous avez besoin d'être suivie ici, ce n'est pas possible.

\- Bien sûr que c'est possible, puisque ça va arriver. Je pars faire le tour du monde, quitte à mourir autant que ce ne soit pas ici, hein docteur, dit elle avec un petit rire forcé dans la voix.

Octavia avait fait demi tour à ces mots. Cette conversation ne la concernait pas, elle avait l'impression d'être en train de trahir son amie. Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait entendu. Elle savait.

* * *

Clarke pleurait dans ses bras. Et Octavia ne savait pas quoi faire face à son désarroi. Si Lexa leur avait caché ça, elle devait avoir ses raisons. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Lexa aussi devait se sentir seule. Ces derniers temps elle avait essayé de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle, pour lui montrer qu'elle était entourée et qu'elle pouvait se confier, mais Lexa agissait comme si de rien n'était.

Octavia se leva.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, je reviens, promis, mais je dois aller faire un truc urgent. Elle regarda la bouteille. Je la prends, sinon tu vas tout boire !

Clarke protesta mais Octavia partit avec la bouteille dans son sac, après lui avoir collé un bisou sur la joue.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle arriva chez Lexa. Elle la trouva dans le même état que Clarke, une bouteille bien entamée entre les mains et les yeux rouges comme si elle avait pleuré toute la journée.

\- Tu ne peux pas la laisser comme ça, Lexa. Il faut que tu lui dises.

\- Que je lui dise quoi ?

\- Que… que tu es malade, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, sans oser lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Je t'ai… je t'ai suivie à l'hôpital l'autre jour, souffla-t-elle, je suis désolée…

Lexa se laissa tomber dans son canapé, elle n'arrivait même pas à être fâchée. Elle fixait devant elle. Elle prit une gorgée d'alcool.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'elle sort avec quelqu'un qui va mourir, que tous nos rêves tombent à l'eau à cause de moi… J'ai vraiment tout gâché…

Elle tourna doucement la tête vers Octavia, qui était toujours devant la porte ouverte. Derrière elle, elle aperçut le visage plein de larmes de Clarke, qui l'avait suivie jusque-là. Octavia suivit son regard et vit Clarke à son tour. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, Lexa ne voulait pas lui dire, et par sa faute Clarke venait de l'apprendre. Mais dans le fond elle savait que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle tendit la main à Clarke pour la faire entrer, la serra dans ses bras, et sortit de l'appartement en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Lexa ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas la force de parler. Clarke ne bougeait pas non plus, elle était sous le choc, elle entendait juste les mots de Lexa résonner dans sa tête. Elle avait l'impression que les mots rebondissaient sur les parois de son crane, et cela lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle finit par s'avancer jusqu'au canapé et par s'effondrer dans les bras de Lexa en pleurant. Lexa ne trouvait pas la force de la repousser. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle avait vraiment envie de faire, elle referma ses bras autour du corps de celle qu'elle aimait et la serra contre elle, de toutes ses forces. « Ne m'abandonne jamais » entendit-elle entre deux sanglots. Elle s'entendit répondre « Je te le promets », alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait honorer cette promesse. Épuisées, elles finirent par s'endormir dans cette position.

* * *

\- C'est bon, j'ai prévenu tout le monde, dit Clarke en reposant son téléphone sur la table de nuit.

Lexa la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux.

\- Qui vient ?

\- Octavia a répondu présente…

\- Forcément, dès qu'il s'agit de faire la fête !

\- Raven, Monty et Jasper m'ont dit oui, Bel' ne sait pas encore s'il sera là, et les autres j'attends.

\- D'accord, super. Ils nous diront demain, ne t'inquiète pas, viens dormir, je suis crevée.

\- Je suis pas très fatiguée, je vais bosser un peu, je suis en retard…

\- Est-ce que tu es stressée pour la soirée ? Hey mon amour, ne te mets pas de pression comme ça, viens là…

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Si on le sent pas on est pas obligées de le dire finalement, ok ? On pourra toujours le faire une autre fois…

\- Non, je veux le faire. J'appréhende un peu, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas peur, je te le promets. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire semblant devant les autres, et surtout, je veux que tout le monde sache que je t'aime.

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement. Le baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux. Entre deux baisers, Clarke murmura,

\- Tu es sûre que tu es fatiguée ? Parce que je suis un peu stressée quand même, et j'aurais peut-être besoin de me détendre…

Lexa glissa une main sous son haut et répondit d'un air faussement naïf :

\- Oh, tu veux mettre un film pour te détendre ? Ou alors prendre un bain ?

Ses mains devenaient de plus en plus audacieuses sur le corps de Clarke.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée, dit-elle en lui retirant son t-shirt.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Lexa en riant.

\- Ah oui, et là toujours pas ?

Sa main avait glissé dans la culotte de Lexa. Cette dernière se cambra sous la caresse, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentit les baisers de Clarke descendre le long de son corps. Clarke lui retira le morceau de tissu encombrant, et posa ses lèvres sur l'intimité de Lexa. Elle joua avec sa langue, pendant que deux de ses doigts s'introduisaient dans Lexa. De sa main libre, elle attrapa la main de Lexa qui s'accrochait furieusement aux draps, et la tint jusqu'à ce que sa petite amie atteigne l'orgasme. Elle remonta alors au niveau du visage de Lexa. Cette dernière essayait de contrôler sa respiration pour redescendre doucement. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, et Clarke lui caressa doucement la joue. « Ça, c'est pour être aussi parfaite. Je t'aime ». Lexa finit par ouvrir les yeux et lui sourit tendrement. Elle bascula Clarke sous elle et entreprit de l'emmener à son tour au septième ciel.

* * *

Lexa ouvrit les yeux. Son réveil indiquait 4h30. Elles n'avaient pas changé de position. Ses muscles la faisaient souffrir et elle avait froid. Elle essaya de bouger doucement afin d'attraper une couverture pour les recouvrir. Clarke se réveilla dans ses bras. Elle se redressa et grimaça en dépliant ses jambes recroquevillées contre elle depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Lexa

Clarke acquiesça doucement, sans croiser le regard de Lexa. Cette dernière se leva pour prendre deux verres d'eau. En lui donnant, elle se rendit compte que la jeune fille blonde tremblait. Elle prit alors la couverture et la posa sur les épaules de Clarke. Elle murmura un merci presque inaudible, son regard dans le vide.

\- Clarke, il va falloir qu'on en parle… Je… Dis-moi quelque chose, s'il te plaît.

Sa voix était suppliante. Clarke finit par ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Toutes ses pensées étaient mélangées dans sa tête, et elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Lexa ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes d'en couler. Elle finit par murmurer un « je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée… », avant de laisser un silence douloureux s'installer dans la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix la sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Je t'aime. Tu m'as demandé de te dire quelque chose, c'est la seule chose que je peux te dire. Je t'aime, tellement fort que ça me fait mal. Que j'ai l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur. Qu'à chaque respiration j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur. Et j'ai peur, j'ai terriblement peur. Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver ? Comment on va faire ?

Elle se tourna soudainement vers Lexa, et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Dis-moi qu'on peut faire quelque chose Lexa, dis-moi qu'on peut te soigner, qu'il y a quelque chose. Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas mourir, je t'en supplie. Je ne pourrais jamais continuer sans toi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne pourrais pas…

\- Il n'y a pas de traitement qui puisse me guérir Clarke, la recherche n'en est pas encore au point de me sauver, j'ai quelques années d'avance, ça ne peut pas marcher… Je t'aime aussi. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Mais tu peux partir, je ne veux pas t'imposer d'être avec quelqu'un qui finira par disparaître. Tu es jeune, tu as la vie devant toi, je préférerais te voir heureuse, plutôt que de savoir que je finirais par te laisser seule… Tu ne mérites pas ça…

\- Hors de question, ce n'est pas discutable.

Elles discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil entre timidement dans la pièce. Lexa lui expliqua tout, la possibilité d'un traitement qui retarde un peu le moment de la mort, mais qui l'obligerait à passer tout son temps à l'hôpital, dans un état qui se dégraderait rapidement sous l'effet des médicaments agressifs. Pour elle, cette option était absolument inenvisageable, et Clarke comprit et lui promit qu'elle ne lui demanderait jamais cela.

Un mois plus tard, elles étaient en route pour l'aéroport. Elles avaient finit de planifier et d'organiser leur voyage. Tous leurs proches étaient venus pour leur souhaiter un bon voyage et leur dire au revoir la veille.

\- Tu as tout ?

\- Non, non, non, j'oublie quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi…

\- Dépêche-toi, le taxi nous attend !

Lexa balaya la pièce du regard, sans trouver ce qu'il lui manquait. Soudain, une sonnerie retentit dans le canapé.

\- Mon téléphone ! C'est bon, j'ai tout ! cria-t-elle en l'attrapant au vol.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de regarder qui appelait, Clarke la traînait dehors. Elles verrouillèrent la porte et descendirent les escaliers à toute vitesse. En bas, Octavia les attendait avec le chauffeur. Elles s'engouffrèrent dans le taxi, qui démarra aussitôt. Le téléphone dans la main de Lexa sonna de nouveau. « Dr Kane » apparu à l'écran.

\- Qui c'est ? demanda Clarke à côté d'elle

Elle paniqua. Elle avait eu un dernier rendez-vous avec le docteur trois jours auparavant. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il appelle maintenant. Il savait qu'elles partaient le jour même. Il était spécialiste des maladies comme la sienne et menait depuis des années des recherches pour trouver des traitements. Mais l'avancée de ses recherches ne permettait pas encore de soigner la maladie de Lexa. À moins qu'il trouve une certaine molécule. « Je vous l'accorde, il n'y a qu'une chance sur des millions pour que je la découvre, et donc que vous guérissiez. C'est certainement les prochaines générations de chercheurs qui mettront la main dessus ». Il ne pouvait pas avoir trouvé en trois jours.

\- Lexa ! Tu décroches ? Cette sonnerie est insupportable ! C'est qui ?

À ce moment-là, la sonnerie s'arrêta. Lexa fixait son téléphone sans pouvoir dire un mot.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi t'as pas répondu ?

\- Non, c'est rien… Vous pouvez vous arrêter une minute s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle au chauffeur du taxi

Quand il se gara sur le bas côté, elle sortit précipitamment. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre et reprit doucement sa respiration. Son téléphone vibra une fois, elle venait de recevoir un message vocal. Elle appuya dessus, en tremblant. _Bonjour Lexa, c'est le docteur Kane. Je sais bien que vous devez partir aujourd'hui, et que je ne devais plus vous joindre, sauf si j'avais trouvé la molécule. Écoutez, cette nuit, un chercheur de mon équipe a trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait bien s'en rapprocher. J'ai passé le reste de la nuit à poursuivre dans cette voie. Je sais, ça paraît fou, et ça l'est. Je… il faudrait que vous restiez là, il faudrait voir s'il serait possible de tester sur vous. Je ne suis pas en train de vous dire que ça va vous sauver la vie, mais je pense que vous devriez rester… Rappelez-moi vite s'il vous plaît !_

Clarke arriva.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon cœur ? Tu as peur de partir ? Pourquoi tu es toute blanche ?

Lexa pressa sur le bouton, et la voix du docteur Kane s'éleva une deuxième fois. Clarke était abasourdie. Elle leva les yeux vers Lexa, qui fixait toujours son téléphone comme si c'était un extraterrestre.

\- Oh mon dieu, Lexa, c'est merveilleux. Elle pleurait et riait en même temps. Vite, on va à l'hôpital !

\- Clarke, non, on ne peut pas ! On n'en sait rien si ça va marcher, ok ? Ce n'est pas possible qu'ils réussissent à mettre au point quelque chose d'efficace en si peu de temps. Si ça marche, ce sera super pour les prochains malades, mais moi c'est trop tard, tu le sais. On a un voyage à faire, on ne peut pas rater notre avion pour une fausse alerte !

\- Écoute, le médecin avait accepté ta décision, s'il a appelé ce n'est pas au hasard. Et moi aussi j'ai accepté ta décision. Pas de traitement qui ne fait que rallonger ta vie de quelque mois si c'est pour passer le temps qu'il te reste à l'hôpital. Ok. Mais là il ne s'agit pas de ça, c'est peut être un traitement qui te sauvera la vie. Et il ne s'agit pas que de ta vie, il y a la vie de tous les gens qui t'aiment, et qui ne peuvent pas te perdre. Il y a moi, il est hors de question que je te laisse ne pas essayer. Tu ne penses pas que ça mérite au moins d'aller voir ? D'essayer ? De se battre ?

Elle prit Lexa dans ses bras, la serra très fort contre elle et murmura à son oreille :

\- Tu te rends compte, tu as peut-être une chance de vivre et d'être bloquée avec moi pendant des années encore, comment ne pas essayer de l'attraper au moins ?

Lexa sourit, lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers le taxi.

\- Changement de programme, on va à l'hôpital !

Lexa avait le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse. Elle serrait la main de Clarke de toutes ses forces, comme si elle s'accrochait à la vie en s'accrochant à sa main. Elle ferma les yeux et se vit vingt ans plus tard, dans une maison à la campagne, avec deux enfants qui l'appelleraient « maman » et Clarke à ses côtés.

\- À quoi tu penses ? lui demanda cette dernière

\- À nos enfants… répondit-elle dans un grand sourire

En arrivant à l'hôpital, elles foncèrent dans le service du docteur Kane. Elles couraient dans les couloir en se donnant la main. En arrivant, elles demandèrent le docteur, qui sortait au même moment de son laboratoire.

\- Lexa ! Vous êtes venue ! Dieu merci vous n'êtes pas montée dans cet avion. Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez, vous ne m'avez pas répondu…

* * *

 _ **Et voilà les deux chapitres pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère qu'ils vous ont plu. Il n'en reste plus qu'un avant la fin, je le posterai prochainement. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, c'est toujours utile pour s'améliorer (:**_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Ne m'oublie pas

**Chapitre 5 : Ne m'oublie pas**

\- Maman, j'ai pas fini mon dessin !

\- Il faut y aller mon cœur, ta sœur nous attend déjà à la voiture. Qu'est-ce que tu as dessiné de beau ?

Elle s'approcha du garçonnet de six ans et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est pour maman, j'ai dessiné l'île qu'elle adore, avec les oiseaux…

Clarke ferma les yeux un instant. Elle revoyait Lexa émerveillée par la beauté de cette île. Elles avaient finalement segmenté leur tour du monde, et partaient régulièrement en voyage, avec leurs deux enfants depuis qu'ils étaient là. Elle sourit.

\- Allez viens mon petit loulou, on y va, j'ai pris le gâteau au chocolat, d'accord ?

\- Oui ! On va voir maman ?

\- Bien sûr qu'on va voir maman !

Après avoir attaché les deux enfants à l'arrière, elle se mit en route. Arrivés près de la mer, ils longèrent la cote, portant la glacière pleine de nourriture, pour un pique nique familial sur la plage. Arrivés dans une petite crique déserte, ils s'arrêtèrent. Les enfants coururent vers la mer en riant, leurs rires se mêlaient aux cris des oiseaux. Elle déballa les affaires tout en les regardant jouer à éviter les vagues. Une fois tout installé, elle s'assit dans le sable. Son téléphone vibra. « Je me gare, j'arrive ». Elle sourit en lisant le message. Elle attrapa le dessin d'Aden qui s'envolait dans le sable. Elle le regarda pensivement, puis le glissa sous le gâteau pour ne plus qu'il s'échappe. Soudain elle sentit une présence dans son dos et des bras entourèrent ses épaules.

\- Ah ben tu es enfin là ! J'ai cru qu'on allait t'attendre, dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Hé, tu sais que je suis toujours en retard ! Comment vont les enfants ?

\- Ils s'amusent, tu vois, ils sont heureux. Regarde le dessin qu'Aden a fait, dit-elle en l'attrapant à côté d'elle.

\- Oh, il est superbe… C'est l'île aux oiseaux ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Et toi, comment tu vas ?

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, et s'appuya contre l'épaule qui s'offrait à elle, pendant qu'un bras l'entourait tendrement.

Les enfants revenaient vers elles en courant. En voyant la nouvelle arrivante, leurs visages s'éclairèrent. Luna cria de loin :

\- Tatie Octavia !

* * *

Octavia tenait la main d'Aden et Luna, en regardant la mer au loin. À quelques mètres devant elle, elle voyait son amie, les pieds dans l'eau. Elle s'accroupit pour être au niveau des enfants.

\- Mes grands, si vous alliez avec maman ? Je suis sûre qu'elle sera contente que vous soyez avec elle.

Timidement, les deux enfants s'étaient approchés de leur mère en se tenant la main. Aden avait attrapé la main libre de sa mère. Elle s'était alors tournée vers ses enfants, en essayant de leur sourire, malgré les larmes qui inondaient son visage. Elle s'était tournée alors un peu plus, afin de voir les personnes derrière elle. Ses amis étaient là, sa famille, celle de Lexa. Octavia lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'encourager. Elle ouvrit alors l'urne qu'elle tenait dans la main, et jeta les cendres qu'elle contenait dans le vent, en murmurant un « je t'aimerai toujours » inaudible. Au bout de quelques minutes d'immobilité, elle avait pris ses enfants dans ses bras et était retournée vers les autres.

Lexa avait fini par succomber à sa maladie, après des années à s'être battue. Un an auparavant, elle avait fait une rechute, alors qu'Aden venait de fêter ses quatre ans. Le traitement n'était plus assez efficace pour les proportions que la maladie prenait. Clarke s'était préparée à cela, mais c'était vraiment trop dur. Seuls les enfants lui permettaient de garder la tête hors de l'eau, de ne pas tout lâcher. Octavia avait été là à chaque instant, pour la soutenir et lui redonner le courage d'avancer quand ça n'allait pas. Et Lexa aussi était encore là, en quelque sorte. Elle était là dans leurs enfants. Luna, dont elle était la mère biologique, avait ses yeux et son sourire. Aden avait prit certains des tics de langage et intonations de sa mère. Elle était aussi là dans chaque geste du quotidien : Clarke la revoyait préparer un gâteau en riant, habiller Aden pour l'école, râler à cause des jouets qui traînaient partout, avoir les yeux qui pétillaient en achetant un nouveau billet d'avion… Quelques mois avant sa mort, la petite famille était retournée sur l'île aux oiseaux, que Lexa aimait tant. Quand sa maman était morte, Luna avait dit « on devrait la ramener sur l'île ». Mais l'île étant à des centaines de kilomètres de là, ils avaient décidé d'aller disperser ses cendres sur cette plage, où il y avait presque autant d'oiseaux.

* * *

Ils étaient passés au gâteau.

\- Alors maman, on l'a bien fait, le gâteau ?

\- Oui mon cœur, il est excellent !

\- Non, je demandais à maman, c'est sa recette à elle.

Clarke se figea. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se contenta de fixer son fils.

\- Je suis sûre que maman le trouve parfait, dit alors Luna à son petit frère.

Elle essayait de contenir ses larmes, mais la voix de la fillette tremblait. Clarke attrapa sa fille et la serra fort contre elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Elle me manque, j'aimerais tant qu'elle soit avec nous, sanglota la petite fille.

\- Je sais mon cœur, je sais. À moi aussi elle me manque. Mais tu sais, elle sera toujours un peu là avec nous, d'accord ? Quand ça va pas, quand ça va aussi, il suffit de penser très fort à elle et de lui dire ce qu'on a envie de lui dire. Ou on peut faire son gâteau aussi, et elle est là.

La petite fille sourit au milieu de ses larmes.

\- Alors, comme on a fait le gâteau, elle est là ?

\- Oui mon cœur.

La petite fille tourna son regard vers la mer.

\- Je t'aime maman.

\- Elle aussi, elle t'aime. Elle vous aime très fort tous les deux. Vous êtes la chose la plus importante et la plus précieuse de sa vie.

L'après midi se passa calmement. Les enfants étaient retournés jouer dans le sable.

\- Ça me fend le cœur quand ils sont tristes, je ne m'y ferai jamais…, murmura Clarke.

Octavia la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

\- Heureusement qu'ils ont la maman la plus formidable du monde.

\- Et heureusement que tu es là ! Merci pour tout, Octavia.

Son regard se perdit dans le flot infini des vagues. Octavia se leva pour aller jouer avec les enfants. Clarke marcha jusqu'à la mer, ses pieds nus dans l'eau. Dans sa poche, elle sentait un papier. Elle le sortit en s'asseyant sur un rocher. Elle caressa le papier avant de le déplier une nouvelle fois.

 _Ma Clarke, mon amour,_

 _Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Peut-être par te dire à quel point je t'aime. Tu es la meilleure personne que je n'aie jamais rencontrée. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été heureuse avec toi. Tu as rendu ma vie plus belle, plus légère, tu m'as donné tant d'amour. Je sais que tu prendras soin de nos enfants, je n'ai pas besoin de te le demander. Tu es une mère formidable, ils sont chanceux de t'avoir, tout comme je l'ai été pendant toutes ces années. Dis-leur que je les aime, dis-leur tout le temps, quand ils sont tristes, quand ils sont heureux, à leur anniversaire, le soir, quand ils auront leur bac, quand ils auront peur. Dis-leur que je serai toujours fière d'eux, qu'ils sont la plus belle chose qu'on n'ait jamais faite ensemble, toutes les deux. Dis-leur que je les aime plus que tout et que je suis désolée. J'aurai tellement aimé les voir grandir, être là pour eux. Je sais que tu feras d'eux des personnes libres, ouvertes, intègres, généreuses, heureuses._

 _Je te remercie, mon amour, pour tout ce que tu m'as donné. D'avoir toujours été à mes côtés, de m'avoir soutenue et aidée. Sans toi, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu faire tout ça, sans ton amour. Pardonne-moi de vous faire souffrir._

 _Maintenant, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Je ne vais pas te demander de ne pas pleurer, j'en suis moi-même incapable à l'idée de vous quitter. Mais quand la douleur se sera atténuée, je veux que tu t'autorises à aimer à nouveau, à être heureuse. Quelqu'un te rendra heureuse, et c'est tout ce que je demande. Promets-moi de retomber amoureuse, quand tu seras prête._

 _Ne m'oublie pas (tu as déjà essayé, ça n'a pas marché), mais sois heureuse, mon amour, toujours. Je t'aime terriblement fort._

 _Lexa_

* * *

 ** _Voilà, cette histoire est terminée, sûrement pas comme vous l'espériez... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'infflige ça à moi même sachant à quel point je hais le fait que Lexa soit morte dans la série... Enfin... J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu !  
_**

 ** _Clara333 ne m'en veux pas, et surtout ne me séquestre pas... J'espère que tu verras en Aden et Luna la ressucitation de Lexa ! Mais merci pour tes retours réguliers (:_**


End file.
